El Joven Amante
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Kagome Igurashi, Profesora de 22 años es el sueño de todos sus alumnos. Ella esta a punto de casarse con el apuesto y exitoso ejecutivo Inuyasha Taisho, pero dias antes de su boda lo descubre teniendo sexo con su ex-novia Kykyo. Devastada moral y sentimentalmente encuentra el confort y consuelo en uno de sus alumnos que tuvo el valor de confesarle su amor hacia ella. Cap.04
1. Chapter 1

El amante.

Kagome Igurashi es el deseo oscuro y erotico de adultos y adolescentes que comienzan a interesarse en el sexo opuesto (Y de una que otra femina con desviaciones sexuales) A sus 22. Dueña de una sensual y exuberante belleza latina, con cuerpo lleno de curvas y a una fuerte carga seductora y provocativa e insinuante, mirada lujuriosa, cabellos largos azabaches, hermosamente sedosos y unos labios carnosos rojos. Exitosa, sexy y preciosa, una profesora en un colegio exclusivo para varones adolescentes a los cuales les alborotaba la hormona y de provocarles una eyaculacion "en seco" solo de verla.

Sin embargo para ellos semejante mujer era solo una quimera para ellos ya que sabian que su sueño erotico tenia un novio el cual era un hombre muy apuesto y triunfador como ella. Inuyasha Taisho llegaba en un elegante Nissan Deportivo color rojo el era un Licenciado en Finanazas trabajando para la Megacorporacion industrial electronica "Naraku y asociados." En pocas palabras un hombre digno para su amada diosa.

Pero aun asi hubo un valiente que se animo a confesarle sus sentimientos a ella, Miroku Yamasaki el atleta estrella en las pruebas de atletismo, un apuesto adolescente de 16 años con un fisico muy bien formado a su corta edad y el cual recibia clases especiales con Kagome debido a que en ocasiones tenia que salir de Tokio para participar en concursos nacionales e interestatales.

Asi, muerto de miedo y temblando de pies a cabeza esa tarde de viernes le confeso a Kagome sus sentimientos. Ella aparte de hermosa era noble y bondadosa, invito a Miroku a tomar un cafe en el comedor del instituto el cual a esas horas ya estaba desierto y desolado como toda la escuela y ahi charlaron amenamente y en donde Kagome supo que el vivia solo mientras sus padres vivivan en Okinawa. La platica siguio su rumbo para que el jovencito comprendiera que ella ya tenia aun novio al cual era queria muchisimo y con el que se iba a casar, pero al final ella le dijo dandole un guiño:

-"Creeme Miroku, si Inuyasha me llega a fallar tu seras inmediatamente mi siguiente opcion"

Miroku le sonrio y agradecio la amabilidad y sinceridad que tuvo con el y como buenos amigos se despidieron con un apreton de manos.

Despues y para evitar un mal entendido esa noche mientras cenaba con su novio en un lujoso restaurant ella le comento lo ocurrido esa tarde, fingiendo sopresa y asombro divertido le dijo:

-¿En serio? ¿Solamente un solo alumno tuyo se te declaro?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Inuyasha?

El le sonire mientras le da un sorbo a su vino blanco.

-Bueno, eres tan hermosa que me imaginaba que tenias una fila de pretendientes buscando ganarse tu corazon.

Ella le arquea un ojo acercandose a el.

-Bueno supongo que sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando conocieron a su novio el cual siempre llega por mi en su elegante corcel rojo.

Un suave beso en sus labios fue la respuesta del novio, al separarse ella le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Mmmm...Pero por cierto, le prometi que si tu me llegabas a fallar, por la valentia que tuvo para confesarme su amor, el seria inmediatamente mi segunda opcion para casarme.

Inu le sonrie mientras le acaricia su cabellera con su mano derecha.

-Pierde cuidado, no soy tan estupido como para perder a la mujer mas hermsoa de Tokio.

Y asi, la romantica velada continuo. Sobra decir que Inu quiso intimar con Kagome hasta que estuvieran casados, lo cual alegro a la novia ¿Que mejor forma para entregarle su virginidad al hombre que tanto amaba? Sin embargo, nunca imagino que el infierno iba a caer en ella en la forma de una mujer que Inu habia jurado que habia quedado en el pasado.

Los dias siguieron su curso, la boda de ambos se aproximaba Y Kagome fue por asuntos escolares a una reunion de profesores en Yokohama, por diversos motivos ella regreso un dia antes de lo planeado a Tokio en la noche aproximadamente a las 20:00 hrs. Como Kagome sabia que a esa horas Inu podria estar en una junta con los directores evito comunicarse con el, asi que prefirio ir a la casa que ella habia comprado para vivir ahi con Inuyasha y abordo un taxi.

Para su mala suerte unas calles antes de llegar ahi hubo un accidente automovilistico y le dijo al chofer que mejor ahi se bajaba, total, caminando llegaria ahi en un par de minutos y asi cuando estaba cerca de su casa vio algo que la desconcerto, el auto de Inuyasha iba llegando tambien pero lo que le extraño fue ver que alguien venia con el, se detuvo y se escondio detras de un frondoso arbol y sus ojos y boca se abrieron como platos al ver quien era la persona. Que descendia del lujoso auto...Una mujer, pero no cualquiera, sino su mas grande temor y pesadilla...Kykyo.

Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y a negar lo que estaba viendo cuando vio que Inu saco las copias de las llaves que ella le habia dado y abriendo la puerta abrazo seductoramente a Kykyo y ambos entraron a la casa. Kagome se quedo recargando sobre el tronco del arbol jadeando profundamente y negando lo que habia visto, comenzaba a sudar y su cuerpo temblaba imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir ahi adentro y de como su mundo color de rosas se iba a venir abajo. Pasados quince minutos armandose de valor entro a la casa con sumo cuidado y se fue al patio donde estaba su cuarto el cual tenia un frondoso arbol cerca de su ventana y ahi amparada en la oscuridad vio con horror lo que tanto temia. Ahi en su cama, la cual pensaba compartir grandes noches de pasion con su amado Inuyasha la apreja se encontraba ahi haciendo fogosa y apasionadamente el amor.

Lagrimas de dolor recorrieron sus mejillas mientras en silencio Kagome observaba como Inu y Kylyo se amaban, nunca supo porque lo hizo pero saco su telefono movil y con su corazon completamente hecho pedazos comenzo a filmar a la pareja. Sin duda alguna fue la media hora mas dolorosa y cruel de su vida y cuando penso que nada podia peor para ella se equivocaba cuando los escucho a los dos hablar mientras estaban abrazados y ella lo besaba amorosamente.

-¿Y bien amor? ¿Todo termino ahora que vas a casarte?

Inu le sonrio mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Kykyo como lo habia hecho muchas veces con el de Kagome.

-Tontita, claro que no...Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos juntos y mas cuando salga en juntas de ejecutivos que tendremos a diferentes partes del pais.

Eso fue suficiente para la mujer que habia filmado todo, muerta en vida y rogando por no soltar un llanto que los delatara salio lentamente, afuera corrio lo mas rapidamente que pudo del lugar mientras gruesas lagrimas nublaban su vista, no para hasta llegar a un parque publico donde para su peor destino comenzo a llover a cantaros, sin emabrgo eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba y asi comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las desoladas calles de la ciudad nocturna hasta que llego a un forndoso arbol donde pego su espalda y ahi se quedo como un zombi mirando al suelo humedo con las gruesas gotas de lluvia rebotando en el suelo y diciendose una y otra vez de manera automata con voz suave.

-No...No puede ser cierto lo que vi...Dios...No,no...No vi nada de eso.

Y siguio repitiendose una y otra vez lo mismo, sabiendo que solo se estaba engañando a si misma. La fuerte lluvia continuo cayendo con mas intensidad, a pesar del frondoso arbol y de su amplia copa este no fue suficiente ni impidio que el agua y el inclemente viento tocaran el cuerpo de la bella mujer humedeciendo por completo el hermoso vestido blanco que usaba, pero honestamente a su dueña eso era lo ultimo que le importaba, por instinto se abrazo a si misma y se recargo por completo en el arbol, con su menton pegado a su pechomientras sus lagrimas se confundian con las gotas de lluvia que bañaban su rostro, mas sin embargo nada de eso parecia afectarle ni el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritiar de frio, el daño moral y sentimental que habia sufrido era mas fuerte que las dolencias fisicas de su cuerpo y asi se quedo, nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, como una muerta en vida meintras la lluvia caia sobre ese desolada calle donde se encontraba, hasta que voz con un tono de asombro y preocupacion la volvio a la realidad.

-¿Profesora? ¿Profesora Higurashi? ¿Pero que esta haciendo aqui?

Ella levanto lentamente cabeza para enfocar a alguien usando un impermeable amarillo de cuerpo completo, llevando en una mano una bolsa y en la otra una amplia sombrilla, pero no pudo identificar su rostro debido a que su vision estaba nublada por las lagrimas que humedecian sus ojos.

El joven al no obtener respuesta se acerco a ella y coloco su mano derecha en su hombro mientras cubria su frio cuerpo con la sombrilla evitando que la fria agua le siguiera haciendo daño.

-Profesora Higurashi, soy yo, Miroku Yamasaki.

Kagome con los dedos de una mano restrega sus ojos para poder tener una mejor vision y asi poder ver el rostro de preocupacion de su alumno, con muchos problemas pudo articular palabras, ya que tenia su graganta muy reseca debido al largo tiempo que estuvo sollozando.

-¿Mi...Miroku? ¿Que...Haces...Aqui?

El joven abrio de sopeton sus ojos como platos, un ligero tono de molestia se escucho en su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Que demonios hace usted empapandose sin proteccion alguna? !A este paso en poco tiempo va a pescar una pulmonia!

Como respuesta Kagome lo abraza mientras comienza a llorar, Miroku no sabe que hacer y mas cuando aun no puede comprender como es que la mujer que es su amor imposible la esta abrazando enmedio de una fuerte lluvia !Ni en sus mas locas fantasias que tuvo con ella se llego a imaginar esta situacion! Trago saliva y buscando componer la situacion miro a los alrededores con preocupacion.

-Profesora, por favor, tenemos que irnos de aqui y que ya no se este mojando, necesita tomar algo caliente y darse un baño o en serio, va a pescar una fuerte pulmonia. ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?

Ella nego con su cabeza, hablo con problemas.

-No...No a mi casa yo...

Miroku la interrumpe

-¿Entonces que tal si le hablamos a su novio el Sr...?

Kagome le dio una mirada llena de odio al adolescente mientras practicamete le gritaba haciendo brincar de miedo al jovencito.

 **-!NO ME HABLES DE SE INFELIZ! ¿QUIERES?!**

-Errr...Bueno, profesora como usted diga, pero por favor tenemos que irnos de aqui y encontrar un lugar donde se seque, por favor digame a donde quiere que la lleve.

Kagome se quedo pensando por unos segundos, lo que menos queria ahora es estar sola, si iba a un hotel sabia que el estar sola la iba a llevar a la desesperacion y podria cometer una locura, necesitaba estar con alguien de confianza y que pudiera comprenderla, entonces una idea llego a su mente...La venganza. Mirando fijamente a Miroku sin dejar de abrazarlo acerco su demacrado al del desconcertado jovencito.

-¿Pu...Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

Miroku abrio de sopeton sus ojos y boca cuadno escucho la peticion de su amor imposible, afirma con su cabeza mientras tartamudea.

-Errrr...Si...Cla...Claro, mi casa esta por aqui.

Miroku le señala con la miradaa el camino y comienzan a caminar, el siente que el corazon le late a mil por hora cuando ella lo abraza por la cintura mientras recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

- _Dios, esto no puede estarme pasando, por favor que no sea un sueño._ -Penso el jovencito mientras una timida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de su amada profesora pegada al suyo.

Continuara...


	2. La Decision de Kagome

**Capitulo 2**

 **La decision de Kagome.**

Con una fuerte e incesante lluvia la pareja llego a un conjunto de pequeñas casas usadas para estuidantes o personas solteras los cuales consistian de un cuarto para dormir, a un lado el cuarto de baño y el area que correspondia a una pequeña sala que se compartia con la cocina, nada que ver con la amplia y moderna casa de Kagome, esa casa donde penso en compratir noches de felicidad con cierta persona que la habia conducido a un infierno de dolor y desesperacion.

En la pequeña sala habia una mesa con libros y utiles escolares mientras que en sofa estaba una mochila escolar y cuadernos, con pena en adolescente dijo mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa y trataba de limpiar el desorden que tenia.

-Este...Disculpe el desorden de mi casa profesora pero yo...No esperaba tener visitas mientras iba por mi cena !Je,je!

Kagome le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el y lo ayudaba a recoger sus cuadernos.

-No amor, no digas eso, soy yo la que tengo que agradacerte por haberme permitido venir a tu casa y ..!Achuuu!

Rapidamente Miroku fue a su cuarto y le entrego una toalla a la mujer que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza la cual ella agradecio y empezo a secarse su pelo. Miroku trago saliva ya que mientras la mujer frotaba fuertementente con ambas manos la toalla con su cabello el vestido blanco que usaba se volvio traslucido y su brassiere se pego a la tela del vestido haciendolo que se viera mientras sus divinos senos se movian de una manera casi erotica, por que lo intento el adolescente no pudo separar su vista de esa parte de la antomia de la bella mujer hasta que la voz de ella lo saco de las fantasias sexuales que solo Dios sabe en que conisistian.

-Amor, no quiero ser una invitada desconisderada pero ¿No tendrias un te o cafe que pudiera tomar?

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Cla...Claro profesora e inclusive tengo Brandy el cual he leido es excelente para recuperar el calor corporal.

Kagome dejo de secasrse su pelo y se quedo viendo al adolescente mientras arqueaba un ojo.

-¿Mmmm? ¿A tu 16 años y ya estas consumiendo alcohol jovencito?

El adolescente se sonroja y nerviosamente niega con sus manos ante la divertida mirada de la mujer.

-!No, no,no para nada profesora! Lo que pasa es que en la navidad pasada mis padres vinieron a visitarme y olvidaron esta botella aqui, yo ni fumo ni mucho menos tomo.

El entonces le da una seria mirada a la mujer.

-Creame la peor estupidez que podria hacer en mi vida es consumir esos productos y mas por la situacion economica de mis padres.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres amor?

El da un profundo suspiro.

-Facil ¿como piensa que puedo costearme los estudios en el colegio? Por la beca deportiva que tengo, gracias a mis triunfos en atletismo desde que he estado en la primaria he podido tenr becas y por eso es que pude llegar a Tokyo, mis padres, bueno, lo unico con lo que pueden ayudarme es para poder pagar la renta de esta...Conejera.

El adolescente termina sentado agachando su cabeza mientras recarga sus antebrazos en su muslo, kagome comprende la dura situacion del muchacho y de la cual ella nunca vivio. Ella se levanta y se acerca al jovencito, inclina su cuerpo y pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Miroku.

-Gracias Miroku por decirme eso, perdoname por bromear, no sabia tu sitacion.

El alza su vista e iba a decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales quedan paralizadas cuando ve lo que tiene enfrente: La blusa de la mujer se habia separado de su piel al igual que el brassiere dejando a la vista del joven una MUY respetable parte de los desnudos senos de ella.

Ella por supuesto se dio cuenta del espectaculo que le estaba dando al joven y fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta se incorporo y comenzo nuevamente a secarse el pelo:

-Bueno...¿Me podrias dar un poco de ese brandy?

El jovencito algo nervioso se incorpora:

-Errr...Si profesora ahorita se lo traig, lo tengo guardado en una caja dejeme buscarlo.

Mientras el adolescente estaba abriendo unas cajas buscando donde estaba el licor ella comenzo ameditar en lo estaba e iba ha hacer. Muy en el fondo de su corazon deseaba ser amada despues de haber visto la traicion de Inuyasha y no solo por venganza sino porque realmente desde hace mucho tiempo ya deseaba saber y disfrutar los placeres del sexo, las masturbaciones que se ahcia en la noche ya no eran suficientes y sabia que ahora ya tenia un buen pretexto para saber y concoer los placeres del _coito y la copulacion._ ¿Y que mejor candidato que un honesto y sincero adolescente que se le habia delcarado hace un par de dias? Una ligera onda de excitacion comenzo a inundar su cuerpo y mas cuando recordo la promesa que le habia hecho si Inuyasha le llegaba a fallar.

 _-¿Y por que no? ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho a ser feliz? Ademas, dentro de dos años Miroku legalmente ya sera un adulto y si lo moldeo y lo preparo podria ser un buen...Mmmmmmm_

La llegada del jovencito la saco de sus cavilaciones el cual traia la botella del licor y un vaso.

-Aqui esta el brandy profesora, disculpe la tardanza pero no lo encotraba.

Kagome se sienta en el sofa y Miroku en una pequeña silla enfrente de ella, le entrega a Kagome el Vaso mientras abre la botella para despues servirle el liquido.

-Gracias amor

Con ambas manos comienza lentamente a beberlo mientras cierra sus ojos y al terminarlo suspira prufundamente aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Mmmmm...Exquisito...Amor ¿Me das un poco mas?

El asintio y le lleno su vaso y asi, el proceso se repitio tres veces mas. Al terminar su cuarto vaso la mujer dejo caer su espalda en el sofa, echa su cabeza hacia atras mientras extendia sus brazos en el respaldo del mueble mientras decia:

-Ahhhh...Delicioso...Siento que vuelvo a nacer.

Miroko sonrie

-Que bueno que le cayo bien el licor pro...

El deja de hablar ya que sus cuerdas vocales se le han paralizado cuando ve lo que Kagome a hecho. La mujer cuando descansa su cuerpo en el sofa cruza sus piernas colocando su tobillo derecho en la su rodilla izquierda dejando a la vista del adolescente la parte inferior de su blanco y rollizo muslo derecho, ademas de que su pantaleta de licra color verde quedo tambien completamente visible. Miroku simplemente quedo impabido ante esa parte de la anatomia de esa sensual mujer, la cual por su parte sabia perfectamente lo que le estraba mostrando a su joven anfitrion mientras pensaba.

 _-Lo siento inuyasha pero tu me llevaste a hacer esto._

Dio un profundo suspiro y lentamente levanto su cabeza para ver al adolescente sonrojado y poneindo ambas manos en su entrepierna, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que intentataba cubrir el nervioso adolescente. Kagome enderezo su cuerpo y descruzo sus piernas, al hacerlo dejo al descubierto su entrepierna mostrandole en todo su esplendor su pantaleta y sus divinos muslos haciendo que Miroku abriera de sopeton sus ojos, Kagome fingio no saber lo que habia hecho y le sonrio tranquilamente a su joven anfitrion.

-Amor ¿Sabes? El brabdy me cayo muy bien pero...

Ella pone una pausa mientras su anfitrion le ruega a Dios que ella no le pregunte porque tiene sus manos en su entrepierna con sus rodillas pegadas.

-¿Si profesora?

-Bieno, quisiera darme un baño de agua caliente ¿Podria?

Miroku por un momento siente que el corazon se le va a salir al imaginarse a su hermosa profesora desnuda bañandose y el nerviosismo y excitacion comienza a dominarlo.

-Errr...Si claro, profesora en...Enseguida le preparo el cuarto de baño.

Kagome le agradece mientras el joven entra al cuarto de baño, despues de algunos minutos el sale.

-Listo profesora ya...Ya puede pasar.

Ella se levanta y se acerca a el.

-¿Sabes? Seria bueno que tambien te quitaras tus ropas y te pusieras algo seco y de lo contrario te podrias enfermas.

-Mmmm...Si tienen razon

El baja su mirada para ver que en efecto sus ropas tambiene stan algo humedas a pesar de haber llevado puesto un impermeable.

Ella entra y cierra la puerta del baño. Miroku da un profundo suspiro y comienza a quitarse su ropa para ponerse unas bermudas y una playera de blanca de manga corta, ve por la ventana como la lluvia no baja de intensidad y entonces se pregunta ¿Que demonios hacia alla afuera su profesora? Sola y quieta importandole muy poco la lluvia fria que caia en su cuerpo. Sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho su voz llamandola.

-¿Miroku?

Rapidamente el joven se acerco a la puerta

-¿Si profesora?

-¿Podrias pasarme una cubeta en donde poner mi ropa mojada?

-Este si claro, enseguida.

Trajo la cubeta y toco la puerta esta se abrio ligeramente y la mano de ella salio y la tomo para despues volver a cerrar la puerta. El se recargo en la pared con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y comenzo a meditar el porque ella estaba alla afuera en un estado que paricia deprimente y triste ¿Que demonios le habia pasado? Entonces es cucha que la puerte ligeramente se abre y ve salir la mano de ella colocando la cubeta en el suelo?

-Miroku ¿Podrias colgar mi ropa para que se seque?

-Este ...si profesora, claro.

El adolescente toma la cubeta y escucha el ruido de la regadara y comprendiendo que Kagome ya se sta bañand. Para su fortuna su pequeña casa cuenta con un mini-patio rectangular techado donde puede colgar la ropa sin evitar que se moje, pero entonces algo llama su atencion en el interior de la cubeta, una prenda de color verde. Deja la cubeta en el suelo y temblando toma con ambas manos la prenda y la despliega poniendola enfrente de su cara para poder contemplar la sensual prenda intima de su profesora, una pantaleta verde de licra tipo tanga. Tembalndo de excitacion el jovencito no puede mas, cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a olerla jadeando profundamente mientras su mano derecha busca su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse teniendo fantasias sexuales que solo Dios sabria de que eran. Asi estuvo hasta que escucho la voz de la mujer lo cual lo saco de sopeton de sus mundo erotico.

-¿Miroku?

Rapidamente el joven se acomo sus pantalones, puso la prenda en la cubeta y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Si profesora?

-Un favor, amor ¿Me traes dos toallas por favor? Necesito una para secar mi cuerpo y otra para mi cabello.

-SI Claro profesora.

Miroku estampo la plama de una mano en su cabeza ¿Como se le pudo olvidar poner en el cuarto de baño algo tan obvio?

Trajo las toallas y toco suavemente. Para despues escucharla decir que podia pasar. Con algo de nerviosismo el joven abrio y una ligera nube de vapor salio del cuarto el entro e iba a decir algo pero lo que vio le paralizo las cuerdas vocales y le provoco una dura ereccion.

El area de la regadera tenia una puerta blanca semi transparente corrediza y sin porblema el adolescente vio la sensual silueta de la mujer bañandose tranquilamente, pudo observar como la mujer pasaba la esponja sobre sus brazos y sudando de excitacion pudo ver la silueta de los senos sus pezones . Miro con excitacion el curvilineo cuerpo seductor, sus divinas caderas ademas del triangulo invertido de color negro que se encontraba en la entrepierna de ella para rematar con la silueta de sus muy bien formados y rollizos muslos. El pobre adolescente trago saliva mientras sudaba por la excitacion y con una enorme ereccion que ya no podia disimular y todo gracias a esa puerta semi transparente que practicamente dejaba a su vista el bello cuerpo de la hembra.

Sin dejar de enjabonar su cuerpo de una manera casi erotica mientras movia su cuerpo, la bella mujer sabia perfectamente el espectaculo sensual que le estaba dando a su joven anfitrion y tranquilamente le dijo a su alumno, fingiendo no saber lo que el estaba viendo.

-¿Me trajiste las toallas amor?

Miroku trago saliva sin poder despegar su vista de semejante vision con muchos problemas hablo:

-Errrr...Si profesora las voy a ...Colgar en el...Per...Chero.

-Gracias amor, por cierto quiero nuevamente agradecerte que me hayas ayudado, no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

-Si, profesora...De nada.

Y el jovencito se quedo ahi sin saber como y sin despegar su vista de sa vision erotica que tenia enfrente de el y al parecer sin importarle para nada a la bella mujer.

Continuara...


	3. La Seduccion

**Capitulo 3**

 **La seduccion.**

Kagome seguia enjabonando su cuerpo de una manera sensual sabiendo el erotico espectaculo que le estaba dando a su joven anfitrion, el cual hace unos dias se le habia declarado y estaba pensando muy seriamente en cumplirle la promesa que le habia hecho con respecto a su novio. Suspira profundamente y le dice:

-Amor ¿Sabes? Quisiera habalr contigo seriamente de mujer a...Hombre ¿Estas de acuerdo?

El adolescente quin no podia despegar su mirada de la puerta corrediza semi transparente que deja ver en todo su esplendor la silueta de la sensual hembra que se estaba bañando tartamudeo mientras que con su mano dercha fritaba su erecto miembro.

-Errr...Si...Si...Pro...Profeso...Ra lo...Lo que...U...Uste di...Diga.

Ella entonces para sorpresa del adolescente abre ligeramente la puerta corediza dejando al descubierto su cara y su carnoso seno izquierdo el cual esta cubierto por un exquisito pezon cafe, Miroku siente que de un momento a otro va a sufrir una eyaculacion en seco, ella por supuesto ve su mano frotando su entrepierna pero finge no haberlo visto y le sonrie tranquilamente.

-Gracias amor, no sabes como te lo agradesco. Ahora ¿Me permites? Ya voy a salir a secarme.

Miroku traga saliva y solo logra asentir con suc abeza para despues salir del baño no sin antes escuchar las ensual voz de su amada.

-¿Podemos hablar en tu cuarto?

-Errr...Si claro profesora ahi la espero.

El cierra la puerta y cae de rodillas al suelo jadeando profundamente sin poder evitar recordar esa escena que vivio ahce pocos segundos y donde pudo ver a placer el divino seno de la hembra que era el producto de sus fantasias eroticas. Se levanta y va a la cocina y toma un vaso de agua para c tratar de calmar su excitacion, frota sus sienes con su mano derecha buscando comprender la situacion que esta viviendo en esos momentos cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrir y al girar su cabeza siente que su ereccion le va a explotar. La bella mujer sale usando una toalla la cual la va sujetando con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda va sujetando la toalla que cubre su cuerpo, su mano esta enmedio de sus carnosos senos los cuales la toalla solo puede cubrir la mitad de ellos dejando al descubierto parte de sus pezones y la parte inferior deja al descubiertos sus largas y hermosas piernas pudiendo admirar a la perfeccion sus tungentes y rollizos muslos, cubriendo con muchos problemas su entrepierna, Miroku traga saliva y su corazon late a mil por hora cuando por un momento pudo jurar haber visto parte del vello pubico de la mujer mientras ella caminaba. Ella al verlo le sonrie y tranquilamente le dice como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo para ella estar enfrente de el cubierta con solo una toalla.

-Gracias amor, el baño me cayo de maravilla.

El le responde mecanimente sin poder despegar su mirada de ese sensual cuerpo semi desnudo.

-Si...Que bu...Bueno que le ...Agrado pro...Fesora.

Kagome lo mira divertido y a la enorme protuberancia que tiene entre su pierna, sabe perfectamente lo que esta a punto de hacer y honestamente no se arrepiente sabiendo la traicion que tuvo.

-¿Podemos pasar a tu cuarto Miroku?

Miroku parece salir del trance en que parecia estar

-¿Eh? !Ah si! Cla...Claro profesora pase por favor.

Ella enfila al cuarto y el adolescente abre sus ojos y boca como platos ya que al darle la espalda la bella le muestra parte de su carnoso trasero por cortesia de esa toalla que con muchos problemas cubria su erotico cuerpo y los cuales lo movia de una manera sensual por no decir erotica, el pobre adolescente siente que de un momento a otro va a tener una eyaculacion "en seco".

Caundo entran ella mira la cama.

-¿Me puedo sentar en tu cama?

-Cla...Claro profesora yo uso esta pequeña silla de madera que tengo.

Miroku toma la silla y la pone enfrente de su cama y se sienta. Kagome avanza a la cama y se sienta en el borde de esta enfrente de miroku pero al hacerlo cruza sus piernas mostrandole a placer la aprte inferior de su muslo, Miroku tiembla de excitacion. Ella le sonrie.

-Amor, nuevamente te agradesco el que mehayas ayudado, no se que hubiera hecho.

El suspira profundamente buscando tranquilizarse.

-De..Nada profesora yo..Me aleggro haber sido de ayuda para usted.

Ella le sonrie y entonces descruza sus piernas, Miroku siente morirse cuando pudo contemplar sin ningun problema el bello pubico de la hembra que se encontraba en su entrepierna. Entonces Kagome adopta una postura seria mientras lo mira.

-Miroku yo...

-¿Si?

Ella suspira y baja su mirada.

-Mi novio...Inuyasha me traiciono.

El adolescente abre sus ojos como platos.

-¿Que? ¿El sr. Inuyasha hizo que...?

Kagome pego sus rodillas, coloco ahi su mano derecha y la izquierda en sus senos y asi comenzo a narrarle a Miroku lo ocurrido, le dijo todo a excepcion de que los habia grabado con su telefono movil

El adolescente al terminar de escucharla bajo su caneza mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas con sus piernas abiertas.

-Dios profesora, no puedo creer lo me esta diciendo yo...No se que decir o como podria ayudarla.

Ella se cruza de piernas y brazos, lo mira fijamente.

-Miorku ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hize?

El jovencito traga saliva y asienta con su cabeza.

-¿Aun estas enamorado de mi?

Con muchos problemas dice mientras junta sus manos y als frota nerviosamente.

-Con...Toda mi alma pro...Profesora...Yo...Creo que nuca podre dejarla de amar...Aunque se perfectamente que solo soy para usted un ingenuo e inmaduro adolescente.

Ella entonces acaricia el rostro del jovencito con su mano derecha y le sonrie.

-Lo ingenuo y lo inmadura con el tiempo desaparece Miroku y lo unico que pediria son solo dos cosas.

El asiente, tartamudea al hablar

-¿Y...Cuales son...Pro...Profesora?

-Amor y fidelidad solamente eso ¿Crees poder cumplirme solo eso?

Miroku tiembla, no puede creer lo que esta escuchando

-Si...Si profesora yo se lo juro, seria...Su fiel esclavo por toda la eternidad.

Ella acerca su rostro al de el.

-¿Me amas? ¿En serio me amas?

-Si profesora, desde el dia en que la conoci no pude mas que caer rendido ante su belleza, se lo juro.

Ella asienta con su cabeza, se levanta, lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Bueno amor...Demuestralo

Y entonces su bata cae por completo al suelo dejando al descubierto su sensual y erotico cuerpo, Miroku tiembla de excitacion y busca comprender como no ha enloquecido mira a su amda buscando su aporvacion y ella lo afirma moviendo su cabeza y sonriendole, sin poder contenerse mas el jovencito cae de rodillas abrazandola por sus sensuales y amplias caderas con ambos brazos mientras como un poseido commienza a lamber el sexo de la hembra buscando con desesperacion saborear el nectar prohibida que su humeda rendija puede ofrcerle. Kagome cierra sus ojos y echa hacia atras su cabeza mientras que con sus manos comienza a acariciar la cabellera de su joven y ardiente amante incitandolo a que continue. Feliz y con mas confianza el excitado jovencito comienza a lamber con mas intensidad esa humeda renija rendija mientras muev su rostro buscando restregarse con los vellos pubicos de la hembra mientras su mano derecha comienza a acariciar y manosear con suaves movimientos circulares sus carnosos gluteos. Kagome poco a poco comienza a disfrutar por primera vez en su vida los placeres del sexo oral y mientras lo hace no puede eviatr dejar salir una lagrima de uno de sus ojos mientras piensa:

-Perdoname Inuyasha, pero tu me obligaste a llegar a esto y te voy a demostrar que este lindo niño puede y va a ser un excelente amante para mi, me voy a encargar de que veas como el puede darme el mismo placer que tanto espere de ti.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir y la luna timidamente se asomo por la ventana como buscando ser un mudo testigo de la noche de amor que iba a pasar una mujer adulta con un ardiente jovencito.

Continuara...

Esperando que les siga gustando.

Un saludo a todos y estamos en contacto.


	4. Noche de pasion

**Capitulo 4**

 **Noche de pasion.**

En la ciudad de Tokyo la lluvia sigue callendo pero su intensidad a disminudio, el clima es frio y gelido haciendo que la gente deje semidesolada la ciudad y sus calles esten practicamente desiertas ya que ellos se refugian en sus casas buscando el calor hogareño. En una lujosa casa cuya dueña era su novia Inuyasha Taisho descansaba en la cama amplia de su futura esposa abrazando a una mujer dormida que tenia su cabeza descansando en su amplio y musculoso pecho varonil, ella lo abrazaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios despues del ardiente momento de placer que su amante le habia dado. El hombre dio un profundo suspiro mientras veia la lluvia caer sobre la ventana y meditando sobre su futura vida de casado. El sonrio por la suerte que tenia, tendria a una hermosa y sensual mujer como esposa y por si fuera poca a una mante tan bella y sensual como su futura conserte y la cual lo amaba y acepta sin ningun problema ser _"la segunda_ " ¿Que mas podia pedir aparte de ser truinfador y exitoso en la vida? Sola una cosa, evitar que su futura esposa se diera cuenta y era verdad, amaba con sinceridad a Kagome no solo por su belleza fisica, sino ademas por su bondad y nobleza, algo que hizo lo que ninguna mujer pudo lograr, llegar hasta su corazon y conocer el verdadero significado del amor. Tambien sentia algo por Kyky, pero su amor era muy diferente entre ambos ellos solo buscaban calmar su ardiente naturaleza sexual el uno con el otro y eso bastaba para ambos.

 _-Mmmm...Que bueno que hasta mañana llega Kagome, asi pude pasar un buen rato con Kykyo, mañana voy por ella al aereopuerto y a prepararnos para nuestra boda. Mmmmm...No cabe duda, voy a laser la envidia de los ejecutivos de la empresa, inclusive del mismo Naraku, recuerdo la cara de idiota que puso cuando se la presente._

En ese momento no pudo eviatr recordar la promesa que su futura esposa le dijo que cumpliria con cierto alumno suyo en caso que el le fallara. El sonrie mientras acomoda la parte posterior de su cabeza en la almohada.

 _-Pues si, a ser muy, pero muy precavido ahora que este casado con ella o si no voy a pasarme la vida como un idiota y estampando mi cabeza con el suelo al estar viendo a Kagome amarse con su alumno._

Y sin mas cerro sus ojos y comenzo a viajar a los brazos de Morfeo y sin imaginar que su ultimo pensamiento estaba a punto de convertirse en una amarga realidad.

Minetras en una pequeña y humilde casa, la hermosa y sensual novia se encontraba en la habitacion de su anfitrion de pie, completamente desnuda y con su cabeza echada hacia atras con sus ojos cerrados y sus sensuales labios rojos carmesi entreabiertos dejando escapar un suave gemido de placer debdio a que su cuerpo sentia por primera vez en su vida la deliciosa sensacion del sexo oral cortesia de su joven pero impetuoso amante que saboreaba con frenesi la parte mas intima y privada de su cuerpo.

Ella siguio disfrutando la insasiable lengua del jovencito el cual la introducia lo que mas que podia en ya humeda rendija con suaves movimeintos de arriba hacia abajo mientras su mano derecha manoseaba y acariciaba a placer sus divino trasero, ella por su parte acaricaba suavemente la cabellera del adolescente en señal de aprovacion haciendo muy feliz al adolescente y dandole confianza para que continuara. Llego el momento en la mujer cimbro su cuerpo y apreto sus dientes y ojos dejando escapar de sus labios un leve sonido guteral al sentir como su vagina emitia un fluido vaginal que le dio una agradable sensacion de placer mas fuerte e hizo que apretara suavemente la cabellera del jovencito con ambas manos. Finalmente despues de un buen rato el adolescente suspendio su ataque oral al parecer satisfecho y levanto su mirada buscando el rostro de su la mujer de la cual se habia enamorado desde el primer dia en que la conocio. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-Gracias amor fue maravilloso ¿Podrias levanatarte?

Miroku obedecio colocando sus manos en la sensual cintura de la hermosa hembra, al hacerlo trago saliva al poder contemplar a placer el desnudo cuerpo de su amada y mas en esos carnosos senos que aprecian dos masas de carne coronadas cen sus puntas con dos pezones de un cafe intenso, ella le acaricio una mejilla.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez amor?

El adolescente traga saliva mientras tiembla por la excitacion tartamudea al hablar.

-Yo...Si...No, no se si esto es un su...Sueño profesora o de plano ya me volvi loco y estoy delirando ya que nucna he...de...Dejado de esatr enamorada de usted, per...Perdoneme pero yo...!Mmmmmmm!

El no puede seguir hablando ya que ella suavmente acerca sus labios al de el fusionandolos en un sauve pero pasional beso mientras toma su rsotro con ambas manos, Miroku abre de sopeton sus ojos para despues cerrarlos lentamente mientras comienza a disfrutar por primera vez en su vida los labios de una mujer. Lentamente los labios se separan dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que los une como si fueran un puente, el joven respira profundamente y ella le susurra al odio:

-Quitate la playera.

El obedece dejando un muy bien formado torso en donde los musculos comienzan a resaltar, debido a la disciplina que practica, la mujer acaricia con sus cuerpos esa anatomia del joven el cual tiembla de excitacion, las manos de ella llegan hasta el boton de sus bermudas y lo mira:

-¿Puedo?

-El traga saliva y solo atina a afirmar con su cabeza y asi la mujer comienza a desabrocharselo para despues lentamente comenzar a bajarselos pero introduce susd edos debajo de sus calzones para poder bajarlos al mismo tiempo, la prenda cae al suelo cuabriendo sus tobillos y dejando a la vista de la hembra un pene de propirciones aceptables para la edad del jovencito completamente erecto y ansioso por comenzar a disfrutar los placeres del sexo. Con su mano dercha la hembra comienza a acariciarlo con sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que ela dolescentee cerrara sus ojos y un involuntario gemido de placer saliera de sus labios.

-!Ughhh! Pro...Profesora...Ahhhhh

Ella sonrie y sigue masajeando el duro tronco de carne del adolescente

-¿Te gusta lo que hago Miroku?

El jadea profundamente aun con sus ojos cerrados

-!Ah! !Si...Ohhhhhhh! Siiiii...Mu...Mucho...Pro...Profesora.

Ella suspende el masaje, lo toma por su cintura y lo atrae hacia el haciendo que ambos cuerpos queden pegados y busca los labios del adolescente el cual feliz abraza a su amor por su cintura y pega sus labios a los de ella cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Miroku siente que su excitacion se eleva al sentir en su pecho los carnosos senos de la mujer y de como sus firmes y duros pezones se frotan en el, su excitacion se incrrementa cuando ella pega mas su cuerpo al de el y comienza a frotar su vientre contra el erecto pene del adolescente. Asi de manera inconciente el joven comienza a mover sus cintura para que su miembro se frote con el suave vientre de la hembra y no puede evitar que su mano derecha baje hasta los carnosos gluteos de la hembra y comienze a acariciarlos a placer. Asi estuvieron por un buen rato disfrutandose el uno del otro buscando que su primera experiencia en ese nuevo mundo del extasis y el placer fuera inolvidable para ambos. Sin embargo Kagome no podia muy en su interior estar muy triste, la cruel tricion del hombre al cual habai decidido entregarle su vida habia generado en su noble y bondadoso corazon un daño que seria imposible de reparar. Habia decidido tomar a este joven adolescente como su nuevo amor y no solo eso, lo educaria para convertirlo en un excelente amante y darle una lecciona Inuyasha de lo que se perdio al haberla traicionado con su ex-novia.

El beso termino y ella echo hacia atras su cuello ofreciendolo a su amante el cual comprendio y comenzo a besarlo y lamberlo mientras su mano seguia acaricaindo su trasero y su pene se frotaba con mas intensidad en el sedoso vientre de su amada, siguio bajando hasta que por fin llego a un objeto del deseo, miro a su amada buscando su aprobacion y ella asintio, el joven sonrio y feliz comenzo a besar y chupetear el pezon derecho de la hembra, ella cerro sus ojos y de sus labios salio un suave gemido de placer que hizo feliz a su amante, el cual con mas confianza continuo saboreando esa sensual parte erotica de su anatomia, el frotamiento de su pene y el manoseo a ese divino cuerpo se incremento con mas pasion. Kagome abrazo a Miroku por la contura mientras su otra mano acaricaba amorosamenter la cabellera del adoelscente dandole a entender que disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo y buscando darle mas confianza a su inexperto amante.

Finalmente el moemnto llego, Kagome habia tomado una decision que seria un cambio fundamental en su vida y del hecho que sabia que tendria que llevar una relacion-al menos por dos años-Prohibida y confidencial con su nuevo amante, pero de algo estaba segura, Inuyasha lo iba a saber y le demostraria que Miroku podria ser un amante igual o mejor que el. Asi, dandole un suave beso lo comenzo a conducir hacia la cama.

Continuara.


End file.
